Meet the Teacher
by Hotchniss-cm-97
Summary: Two-shot written after watching 9x22 "Fatal". When Emily shows up at the BAU, she doesn't expect to find her boyfriend profiling third graders.
1. Chapter 1

**I`m Back! Just a random story I thought of watching 9x22. I Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"I use to work here!" Emily all but yelled at the woman. Sandy, as her name tag read, who worked at front desk. She also wouldn't let Emily upstairs unless she has an agent there to prove she was there to see someone.<p>

"Well you don't now so, please leave." Emily glared at the younger woman.

She slipped her hand into the inside pocket of her blazer, grabbing her INTERPOL badge. "I just had a 8 hour flight. All I want to do is go up to the BAU and see my fiancée." She put her badge on the desk. "I run INTERPOL. I'm not a security risk."

"Your fiancée?" Sandy asked eyeing the badge.

Emily set her purse on the desk, looking for her phone that was going off. "Agent Aaron Hotchner. He's unit chief of the BAU." Emily said running a hand through her hair, as she read the caller ID on he phone. "I have to take this." She said, grabbing her purse and sitting in one of the visitors chairs. "Prentiss."

"Emily. How are you?"

"I've had better days, Samuel. What about you?" Samuel was her assistant, pretty much the English version of Anderson.

"I know I wasn't suppose to call you, but I just got a call from the Commissioner." There was a pause as he talked to someone. "He said, and I'm quoting here. 'When reports are on my desk, I expect then to be complete.'"

Emily sighed, she had written up everything about the 6 weeks she spent in Iran. _What could be missing?_ "Did James say what was missing?" She asked crossing her right leg over he left.

"The agent list."

"And this is every thing he said?" Emily sighed as she played with the ruby engagement ring, hanging on the chain around her neck.

"Will he yelled something about not answering your phone." Samuel said then the sound of yell could be heard through the phone.

"Was that Garrett?" Emily asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can you give him the phone?" She almost ordered, standing and making her way back to the front desk.

"Hey, Prentiss." Garrett said when the phone was handed to him.

"Garrett, you can imagine my surprise when, I get a call from Samuel, and I can barely hear him over the yelling."

"Emily, I just wanted to say hello." Of course, only Garrett would scream, disrupting half the floor, just to say hi.

"Well then, hello."

"Hi!" You could hear the smile though the phone. "You can talk to Sammy, again."

"It's Samuel, Garrett. Not Sammy." She could hear as he took the phone back.

"Samuel?" Emily asked trying to capture his attention.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Samuel, I won't be back till next week." She started.

"Yes ma'am, I understand."

"If you go in the file, in the top right hand drawer of my desk, there should be a copy of everything that should have been given to James." She said picking at her fingernail.

"I will do that. Have a good vacation, Ma'am" He said as he hung up.

"You said your here to see agent Hotchner?" Sandy asked. She nodded."I can call him and let him know you're here"

Emily stopped her quickly saying "Please no. Not him, it`s a surprise i'm not supposed to be back for another week. Can you call Penelope Garcia."

* * *

><p>Garcia stood against the wall watching as Hotch interviewed Jack's class, one by one, when her phone went off. Luckily, her phone was on vibrate, so not to disturb the children.<p>

She slowly pulled the phone from her bra, making sure no one saw her. "Garcia."

"I have an Emily Prentiss down here. Can you come down and escort her up to the sixth floor?"

Garcia held her excitement in. "At the moment, I can't. May I speak with her?" She asked walking to the door.

"Pen? They think I'm a security risk." Garcia could hear her heels clicking like she was pacing.

"Em, sweetie. Stop pacing your heels are going to wear a hole in the floor." They laughed, before Garcia started talking again. "I'm gonna send Rossi down to get you, ok?" She asked. Rossi looked at her with a confused look. "Emily's on the front door." She mouthed. Rossi nodded in response.

"I'll be down here. Not like I can go anywhere else." Yep, she was mad, Garcia was glad she wasn't the one to get her.

"She's kinda upset." Garcia whispered, in warning, to Rossi.

He looked over at the youngest Hotchner. "Jack, can you come with uncle Dave for a second?"

The eight year old, raised his eyebrows but nodded walked over to Rossi. "Damage control." He explained to Garcia as they walked past.

"Where are we going uncle Dave?" Jack asked in the elevator. Rossi knelt down to Jack's height. "There's someone down stairs, to see you."

The little boys face lit up. "Who?" He asked, his voice filled with life and joy. Rossi laughed standing back up, shaking his head. "Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>"Emmy!" Emily looked up for her phone, where she was writing an email to one of the unit chiefs in London, hearing the little boys voice.<p>

_What was Jack doing at the BAU?_ She thought. Emily stood from her chair, then squatted to Jack's height, just as he got to her. "Hey baby!" She said kissing his hair. "Whatcha doing here?"

"My whole class is here, Emily." He exclaimed pulling out of her embrace. "Dad's profiling them"

Emily stood back up take Jack's hand, as they started walking to the elevator. Look to Dave for answers, she asked Jack. "Why's your dad profiling 8 year olds?"

* * *

><p><strong>As always Review and Follow.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the glass doors leading to the bullpen, Emily stopped and turned to Rossi. "I'm gonna go drop my bag in Aaron's office, real quick." Rossi nodded and lead Jack back to the round table room.

Emily continued walking through the bullpen, passed Reid and JJ who didn't even look up from there paperwork, and up the stairs to Hotch's office. Dropping her bag on the couch, she made her way to his desk.

She reached in the bottom drawer and pulled out a box of chocolate. When they started dating he always kept one there for her when she had a bad day. Now, he says they're for her when she's there, but she think they're for him. Coinciding it's a different box every time she's there.

She takes the chocolates with her as she heads back into the bullpen. This time Reid and JJ look up. "Emily!" The blonde said as she ran to her friend, running to hug her.

"Hey, Jayje. What's up?"

"Hotch didn't say you were coming." Jj said as she let go of the older agent.

"Well, I just finished a long mission and thought, Why not go to the states for a little." She gave a little wave to Reid as she walked backwards to the break room. "I would love to talk but," she held up the chocolates. "The third graders are waiting."

When she got to the round table room, Hotch was explaining his role on the team. "So, basically I pick the cases the team takes, and make sure all protocol is," He stops half way though his sentence when he sees her. He quickly recovered. "Followed."

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Hotch said as Rossi slid the glass across the table, sitting down.<p>

"Given anymore thought to um.. career day?"

Hotch smiled, "Jack's third grade class is descending on the BAU on monday."

"Excellent." The older agent said. "And is Jack happy about it?'

"Ecstatic." Hotch took a sip. "He's very excited."

Rossi nodded. "He's proud of you."

Hotch looked down at the table. "I know," He paused briefly. "And I don't wanna take that away from him. The challenging part is coming up with profiling presentation."

Rossi laughed. "You should get Emily to help."

The younger man, laughed, then took another sip of his drink. "I tried, called her last night but got Samuel. She's still in Iran."

"Still?" Hotch nodded. "It's been what 6 weeks?"

"5 and a half, but close enough and Samuel said another 2 weeks at the least. Jack wanted her to visit this weekend, something about Harry Potter." he trailed off laughing.

"Well after 20 years of facing down killers, rapists and sociopaths, Aaron Hotchner, may have finally met his match."

* * *

><p>Emily stood there for the whole presentation, fixed on what was going on. She had never seen their job, the horrors they saw everyday, turned into something that not only, wouldn't scare a child for life, but help them understand it.<p>

She was pulled out of her thoughts by clapping. she stayed quiet while Hotch explained how he figured out who had the stapler.

"We can each hold a pen." Garcia said turning towards the door.

"You never let me hold a pen." Emily said as she handed the chocolate to the blonde.

"That's cause you break them." The tech yelled on her way out the door.

Emily's mouth falls open in shock, "Can you believe her? It was one time." She says walking over to Hotch and pecked him on the cheek. "Hey, honey."

When Hotch went to reply he was cut off by the little girl that stayed behind. "Can I be a profiler when I grow up?"

Hotch smiled."Sure, you get good grades and you work hard and you think you might be good at it, why not?"

As he finished Emily's phone rang, causing everybody to look at her. She pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID, Samuel. "My assistant, I have to take this" She explained as she walked out of the room. "Did you find it?" She said as she answered.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I didn't." Came his reply thru the phone.

"Give me a minute, are you at your desk?" Emily asked walking through the bullpen and into Hotch's office.

'Yes, Ma'am." Samuel said.

"I'll send you the list, all you have to do is print it and get it to James in the next," She looked at her watch. "15 minutes."

She was at the end of the list when the door opened and Hotch walked in. "You almost ready to go." He said as came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"3 more names." She answered not looking away from the screen. "Jack's class go back to the school yet?"

He shook his head. "No, plus he wanted to introduce you to everyone first." He said as Emily grabbed her phone and texted Samuel.

She turned off the computer, stood, and put her phone back in her bag. "Done." She said as grabbed his hand pulling him out of the office to Garcia's.

* * *

><p>They found Jack and his class waiting by the elevator about leave. "Emily you're just in time." Jack yelled as he ran up and grabbed her hand pulling her back to the group. "This is Emily. She use to work with my dad, but now she runs INTERPOLL in England." Jack explained. "She also gives me Chocolate when dad says no." Everybody laughed.<p>

"Okay, Can everybody say thanks to Mr. Hotchner, before we go?" asked the class. A round of thank you's rang through the hallway.

As the rest of the class piled into the elevator Hotch held Jack back, "When I'm done work we'll pick you up fro Aunt Jess's and go for supper, kay?" Jack nodded running to meet up with his class.

* * *

><p>Later after Jack was in bed, Hotch and Emily cuddled on the couch watching a movie. "So Rossi told me something today." she continued before he could answer. "He said and I'm quoting him here ' you need to watch out for school teachers with cats.' You wanna tell me what that means?"<p>

Hotch just laughed and returned to watching the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't updated, I wish I had an excuse but I don't. I do have another one-shot that will be posted in the next coupe of months. Thanks to everybody who has followedFavorited/reviewed it means a lot to me. And as always don****'t forget to review.**


End file.
